


Assassin

by PoeticLife



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics)
Genre: Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), Canon-Typical Violence, Episode: s03e21 Graduation Day Part I, Episode: s03e22 Graduation Day Part II, Gen, Issue: s08e07 No Future For You Part Two, POV Faith Lehane, Season/Series 08, Self-Hatred, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticLife/pseuds/PoeticLife
Summary: There's one thing she's sure of, and it's that this girl is going to bleed out on her own ballroom floor. / Faith has been asked by Giles to kill Lady Genevieve Savidge, and she's having some trouble keeping herself detached.





	Assassin

Faith's hands are shaking. 

She smooths her dress, tugs off her gloves, strokes the barely-concealed handle of the knife in her hair. Her hands shake so much she can barely put the gloves back on. 

She's not sure why. She's never seemed to have a problem with stabbing anyone before. 

Faith fiddles with her earrings and tries to think in proper British. Pronounce everything. Leave no consonant unenunciated, especially the Ts. No slang. Don't say five-by-five. 

There is one strand of hair on either side of her face with the rest of it tied back and held in place with the knife. The blade is warm from her own body heat. She wears less makeup than she would normally and an elegant dress, but she feels more exposed than she would naked. 

She can't stop her hands shaking. If she's this much of a mess in the car, there's no way she can do this job. Faith remembers the icy calm in Buffy's eyes on the edge of that building, the rush she got from stabbing that vulcanologist, and the horror she felt at stabbing Giles with a simple fork. She wonders what Lady Genevieve will see before she dies. 

If she dies. 

This girl is dead. She's not losing her life, then coming back to find everything moved on. She gets to die tonight. 

Faith pushed her gloves up her arms as the car stops. There's one thing she's sure of, and it's that this girl is going to bleed out on her own ballroom floor.


End file.
